Live and Learn
by Rillow4ever2468
Summary: Songfic. Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Sasuke's first mission by himself....


Kitty: I own nothing.

Rated T for Cussing and violence.

Naruto: © Masashi Kishimoto

Sonic the Hedgehog: © Sega

Song: Live and Learn by Crush

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**_Can you feel life moving through your mind?  
Oh, Looks like it came back for more - yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can you feel time slipping down your spine?  
Oh, You try and try to ignore... _**

_I can't do this... _Sasuke thought, clutching the kunai tightly as the black hedgehog stared at him. He felt the same feeling he had felt the night that his brother, Itachi, had slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan(save himself and Sasuke).

**_But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain,  
And you can't help but follow,  
And puts you right back where you came! _**

The hokage had sent Sasuke on a Rank-A mission, by himself. The objective was to stop the plans of and destroy a possessed doll in form of a fox. After about six hours of nothing but slashing possessed black plush animals with glowing red eyes and ominous red crystals dangling from their foreheads, he had decided to rest for a while, when(out of nowhere, actually) the hedgehog had appeared. The hegdehog appeared to be 15, was short and thin, had curved hair streaked though with red, and red eyes. Sasuke had suspected that the hedgehog would kill him, so he grabbed his kunai and stood still.

**_Live and learn!  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday...  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way!  
_**  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, expecting for an answer, but the hedgehog remained silent. Soon, both of them heard an vile laugh echo though the forest. "Who is there!?" Sasuke asked, his heart begininng to race over the speed limit. "_Heh, heh...I never expected to see you sooner than I thought, Sasuke Uchiha._" a voice replied, hollow and unforgiving. "SHOW YOURSELF!!" Sasuke cried, terrifing a couple of rabbits that had passed by. Another laugh echoed and from the darkest corner of the forest, a crimson light glinted. It trailed closer and closer, and as it did, the moonlight revealed, hovering inches from the ground, an orange-yellow plush fox with two tails, an red jewel dangling from its forehead and uncannily souless, vacant eyes.

**_Can you feel life tangle you up inside,  
And now you're face down on the floor! _**

Sasuke stared at the creature in fear and disbelief. The creature that he was sent to destroy, the creature that was heading for Konoha Village, _the creature that had killed and terrifed people to no end..._was standing in right front of him. "_What's wrong, Sasuke? Worried about your life?_" it asked(Sasuke was wondering how that thing could speak without a mouth), staring at the hedgehog.

**_But you can't save your sorrow  
You've paid in trade,  
And you can't help but follow,  
And puts you right back where you came! _**

"What do you want?!" Sasuke asked. "_Heh...are you blind or something?_" the doll asked, narrowing its eyes this time. "_I want that hedgehog, your village, your friend Kitty and her precious town. In exchange, I will spare your life._" it told him. "NO! I WOULDN'T GIVE INNOCENT LIVES FOR MINE!!!!" Sasuke cried. A long silence followed, then Sasuke continued his rant. "Even if you spared me, you would take innocent lives away from others like a theif takes valuables away from castles!" Angrliy, the doll hovered toward Sasuke. "_Wrong choice, Sasuke. Now you will die._" it said in a low voice.

**_Live and learn!  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday...  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way! _**

Suddenly, the doll was knocked aside. The hedgehog attacked it, anger and rage seething from him. "_DAMN YOU! YOU DIE FIRST!!!!_" it cried, then threw the hedgehog headfirst into a tree. Row of trees fell upon him, burying him in a shower of debris, leaves and wood. "NO!!!!" Sasuke cried, knowing that he would soon fail. He closed his eyes and awaited his fate. After a moment, he heard a cry. He opened his eyes, saw the doll(Whom was pulling on an arrow that had pinned one of its tails to the ground) and then at the sky.

**_There's a face searching far, so far and wide,  
There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find... _**

A pair of silouhettes sailed across the full moon, one with a bow and a quiver of arrows, and another with a large sword and pointed ears. The first silouhette fired another arrow at the doll. It missed, but the second one slashed its sword and knocked the doll to ground.

**_Hold on to what if...  
_**  
Holding his kunai, Sasuke quietly snuck up on the doll and targeted where the doll's heart should be. "_D-don't kill me..._" it whispered.  
**  
Hold on to what if... **

"No." Sasuke whispered back. "Now you die." Sasuke then plunged the kunai into the doll's chest. A death cry was heard and the doll slowly faded away.

**_Live and learn!  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday...  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way! _**

"Heh. You did good." A voice said, showing a bit of sarcasm. Sasuke turned around and saw the hedgehog. It was like nothing had happened to him. Atfer a moment, Sasuke began to walk away, but then looked back and stared at the hedgehog. "I have to go home now." he said, looking unemotional.

**_Live and learn!  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday...  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way! _**

Sasuke walked back to Kohona, knowing that the deed was done.

**_Live and learn!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Live and learn!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! _**

Little did Sasuke know that a certain black hedgehog was following him back home...

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kitty: My first Songfic!

Tails Doll: Review already!

Kitty: Shut up, Demon!

Wrath: WILL YOU TWO GET ALONG?!!?

Kitty: No.


End file.
